The Childern of The Primordials
by intheMADNESS
Summary: What would happen if Percy Jackson met the children of the Primordial gods, then has to face the Primordial of darkness? What if Nico isn't gay? What if Percy gets help from the deities daughter?


**Sup guys, um sorry for not really doing anything for like... ever I guess. Um, my last fanfics didn't do so well, so I am hoping this one will do a lot better. And uh...sorry for changing it already, I was in a rush, I just needed to get some thoughts out of my head. NOW, ON WITH THE FANFIC.**

"Children, please listen," Nyx paused. "I know they didn't need help before but this time is different."

"How so?" Bar asked.

"Well, you children are smart enough, why don't you ask Des?" Every single last person in the meeting room of Camp P. turned to said girl.

* * *

"Silence!" Zeus bellowed out. "Now, I have gathered you all here to inform you of a new threat."

"Wh-what?" A random minor god asked.

"Why should we be worried we have defeated the titans, the giants, and lolled Gaea back to sleep. Why should we be worried about this war?" Artemis asked sincerely.

"This threat is greater than those. This threat was thought to be dead. This threat-"

"Just tell us who to thrash already!" Ares yelled.

Zeus shot him a warning glance and continued. "This threat is Erebus." All Hades broke loose.

"How-"

"When-"

"What-"

"We are doomed!"

"Not exactly." A new voice called out from the shadows. Everyone's head snapped to were the voice came from. A girl stepped out of the shadows enough so that we could see that she was there.

"And how would you know?" Athena asked.

"I would know, because I am Nyx." We all stared shock at this information.

"If you are Nyx then why are you not in Tartarus." Athena asked again.

"Please, this body is a simple shadow. Now on to business. I would like to provide you with aid in your upcoming battles with my husband."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because my husband has woken and has gone corrupt with power."

"But how would be able to help us? The Ancient Laws forbid shush a thing."

Nyx gave a little laugh. "No, I will not be helping directly, as I stated earlier, I will merely be providing help."

"How?"

"I will be sending the children form Camp P."

"What is Camp P.?"

"Camp P. is Camp Primordial. This is a camp very much like your own. Our children go there to train, but unlike yours our children are to never leave." Everyone gaped at this. To never be able to leave a place. That would be horrid. "So any way, I will be sending our children to aid in the defeat of Erebus."

Then a thought accrued to Athena. "If they are children of the Primordials, and Erebus is a Primordial. Then won't his children have to face him."

"Ah yes," Nyx sighed. "He only has one child, and she would do anything to keep the good in the world, even if that means fighting her own father."

"When will these children be staying?" Zeus ask an intellegnt question for once.

"They will be staying a either of the camp, though preferably Camp Half-Blood, if that is okay with you."

"That would be just fine." Athena was staring to wander what had gotten in to her father, he never acted this calm and … what was the word she was looking for.

"Good, then they should be there around midnight to night."

"How could they be there so early?" Athena asked.

"Educated guess?" Nyx responded.

* * *

That night 12 teens ranging from 10 to 19 years of age came out of the forest. "Alright, now that Des got us here, she needs a nap." A girl around 17 said.

"Why? She can do much harder thing for a much longer period of time then just shadow traveling." Said a guy around 18

"You know damn well why, nimrod." Responded the girl.

"Letha is right, Des needs to get some rest." Said another male around 19 this time.

"What now your siding with her." Nimrod said.

"You know I don't take sides, I am just doing what is best for Des." The 19 year old then slapped a smirk on his face. "Nimrod."

"I Knew it!"

The older one then got serious"Go ahead, Achilles."

Achilles turned to the forest and waved his hand and suddenly there was a camp complete with 11 tents around a small camp fire. "There, now we can all sleep."

"Yes, now good night all." Letha said carrying Des on one hip and waving with her other hand, walking toward one of the tents.

"I agree with Letha." Achilles said going into another one of the tents. The others following soot.

* * *

The next morning the campers woke to the strange sight of the new tents surrounding a small fire. Annabeth could practically feel the waves of energy coming of the tents, meaning that there was something powerful inside.

"When did those get there?" An Apollo camper asked. Annabeth had to say she was stunned she didn't know that they were supposed to get company.

"Get your weapons ready." Annabeth answered.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" Leo came running towards her.

"What Leo?" She questioned.

"Chiron called a meeting."

"About what?"

"I don't know, all he said was that it was about those tents."

Annabeth looked back at the tents then back at Leo. She turned back to the Apollo camper, "Stay on guard, if anyone comes out, be ready." Then she looked at Leo and nodded following him to the big house.

A few minutes later they arrived and sat down at the ping pong ball table were the meetings always took place. Annabeth looked around and saw that she was the last one to show. Conner and Travis were already there, heck even Percy was already there.

"What is this all about Chiron?" Annabeth asked sitting next to Percy and taking his hand.

Percy mumbled in agreement.

"Well, Annabeth, there is another war coming." Everyone at the table groaned, but Chiron continued like nothing happened. "This war will be considerably harder than the last one."

That confused Annabeth, what could be harder than facing the Earth?

Chiron saw the looks on the campers faces and continued, "This war will be against Erebus," Annabeth's mouth dropped. Now she could see, you can hide from the Earth in the sky and water, but you can't hide from your own shadow. "And to help us," Chiron paused. "Nyx has decided to let the children of the Primordials help us in our fight."

"Why would Nyx want to defeat her own husband." Annabeth wondered aloud.

"Because, Annabeth, Erebus has gone corrupt." Annabeth nodded in understanding.

Percy just looked confused, but didn't ask anything. Annabeth figured he would probably ask her later. Then a thought popped into Annabeth's mind. "Is that why those tents are outside?"

"Yes, those are the Primordials children."

Annabeth nodded that explained the tents and the power radiating off them. Then she remembered that she told the campers to watch the tent and made sure nothing came out. Annabeth got out of her seat and ran out the door of the big house. But by the time she got to the camp site it was to late to tell the campers. 12 teens were standing in front of the campers, who were standing there unmoving in attack positions.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Um..." One of the guys responded. Who in returned got an elbow to the stomach for the response.

By this time all the cabin leaders where standing next to Annabeth. Annabeth asked again.

They looked at each other. Then the guy who elbowed the other guy answered. "We are the Primordials children."

Annabeth scowled "I know that, what I meant was who are you personaly, like what are your names?" How could they think her so stupid as to not know who they are, granted she just found out, but still!

They looked at each other again. "Oldest to youngest." The one who was elbowed asked. The campers unfroze and had confused looks on their faces, but they didn't say anything. The other guy nodded then stepped forward.

"I'm Eleutherios, son of Chronos," Some of the campers gasp at that. Eleutherios just looked mad, like this happened all the time. "No, not K-R-O-N-O-S, but C-H-R-O-N-O-S. I go by El." He was about 6'3 and had black hair, golden brown eyes, and tan skin. He wore a golden brown shirt with the words Camp P. scrawled across the front with a pair of khaki shorts and a pair of plain white tennis shoes. He stepped back and another stepped forward.

"I am Achilles, son of Thesis, Primordial of creation." Annabeth analyzed him. He had blonde hair, brown eyes and he to was tan. He was tall maybe an inch shorter than El. He was wearing a plain gray t-shirt with the words Camp P. across the front and a pair of blue jeans with a pair of old sneakers.

Travis asked "Like the Achilles."

"No, its more like he was named after me." Said Achilles. He stepped back and another boy stepped forward.

"Hello everyone, I am Lucian, son of Aether, Primordial of light. I go by Luke though, easier to remember." He was tall to maybe about an inch shorter than Achilles. He had platinum blonde hair, golden eyes that looked like the sun and skin that definitely looked like it had been kissed by it. He wore the same shirt as Achilles, but insead of gray his shirt was yellow with a pair of cargo shorts and some yellow chucks. Annabeth heard a couple of the Aphrodite girls sigh. He stepped back and another stepped forward.

"I'm Milos, son of Ananke, Primordial of destiny. Though I don't have any _real_ power. I go by Mil." This one looked was about the same height as Luke he had a slightly less of a tan then the others, but still tan. He had brown hair and some oddly colored orange eyes and the guy wore the same Camp P. shirt but it was a dark gray with a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. The next guy stepped up.

"Word! 'Sup, and all that jazz. I'm Gregor," There was some snickers at his name." son of Gaea," everyone stopped snickering and stared at him." Um... you kind of already know what she is the Primordial of." There were some nods. "I go by Greg." He was maybe 6'. He had dirt brown hair and brown, green eyes and olive skin. He wore a Camp P. shirt that was brown and a pair of camouflage shorts with a pair of Nikes. Finally a female stepped forward.

"Hi, Nerissa, daughter of Pontus," Percy looked like he wanted to talk to her. "Primordial of water and seas. I go by Neri." She was about an inch shorter than Greg and she had on a blue camp shirt on with a pair of gray exercise shorts and tennis shoes. She had black hair, clear blue eyes that looked almost exactly like running water and a surfer girl's tan. She stepped back and another girl stepped forward.

"Hey, I'm Letha, daughter of Tartarus," Queue gasp. "Promordial of, well, the embodiment of the pit. I'd like it if you called me by my actual name, unlike some of these idiots." She mumbled the last part.

"I take offence to that!" yelled Mil.

"You were supposed to nimrod!" She countered. She was about the same height as Greg. She had on a blacker than black camp shirt on. She had the same colored hair with a single red streak and blacker than black eyes with little red streaks. She was considerably paler than the people that went before her. Another guy stepped up.

"Hello Camp Half-Blood!" The rest of the group face palmed. "I'm Nikodemas, son of Hemera, Primordial of the day!" He started bouncing like he had to much energy. "I go by Nik." He was just as tall as the other guys if not taller. He had on a bright blue camp shirt, some plaid shorts and a pair of converse. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes that looked like the sky and a good tan to mach.

"I'm Hesperos, son of Nyx, Primordial od night, blah, blah, blah. You can call me, well, I prefer if you don't." Wow, Annabeth thought, perky. He was around the same height and the previous guy, Nik. He had a blue/black camp shirt on a pair of shorts similar to Niks and a pair of sandles. He had black hair and blue/black eyes, like his shirt.

"I'm Baruch, son of Phanes, Primordial of new life. l go by Bar." He was about the same height as Achilles and had on a white camp shirt and black shorts with white shoes. He had black hair and white, creepy eyes.

"Hillo, oh man, see guys I told you I couldn't talk today!"

"You can never talk!" Said Letha.

"Grrr, any who, I'm Kosmas, son of Uranus, hahaha, why does my dad have to have such a weird name!"

"Like your one to talk!" Said Letha.

"Neither are you!" Kosmas shouted back.

"I embrace my name!"

"What ever, Uranus," He stifled a laugh. "is the Primordial of the sky. I go by Kas." He was maybe the tallest one in the group. He had on a sky blue shirt that matched his eyes, a pair of khaki shorts and a pair of shoes. He had dirty blonde hair to.

Then the last one stepped up. She looked considerably younger than the rest, maybe about ten. "Hello, I am Desdemona, daughter of Erebus," There was a collective gasp among the consolers. "Um, he is the Primordial of darkness. I um, go by Des." She had a black skirt, hair and eyes, shorts and combat boots. She was the smallest out of the 12, possibly 5'6. She was also the palest, she looked like a ghost. Annabeth could tell that Nico wanted to talk to her.

"Gods, Des, stop acting like a helpless kid." Said Bar.

"Shut up Bar Bar." Everyone tried to hide their smiles. Des looked satisfied.

"Jeez, so cruel" Des gave a creepy smile at that. That made Annabeth wonder.

"How old are you demi-gods anyway?"

"Well, lets see, I'm at lest 700 and I'm the youngest." Kas said. The campers jaws dropped.

"If your the youngest and you said that you guys were going to go from oldest to youngest and Des went last, then shouldn't she have gone before you? And why is it that you guys are so young and how could you be so old with out dyeing?" Annabeth asked.

"First questions answer," Achilles started, "Des is the oldest, but she doesn't like to admit it. We went in order of how old are bodies appear to be" He stated calmly.

"Second questions answer," Neri started, "We have a similar immortality to that of one of your hunters."

"How so?"

"Once we reach a certain age it just happens. That's why Des looks so young."

Something then cliked in Annabeth's mind. "Why don't you have last names?"

They all looked saddened by that. "Why don't your Gods have last names?" El answered.

* * *

Des couldn't help but look at the boy with dark hair, eyes, and olive skin. She could tell that he was a child of some dark deity, but she didn't know which one.

"Sooo...now that we have introduced ourselves, will you do the same?" El asked, he was always being the leader when ever they were training or something like that.

The girl with the blonde hair and gray eyes nodded. "Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Names and godly parent, you don't have to tell us what they do though. And please just the leaders of your camp, it would be extremely hard to remember everyone's names" Yep, Des thought, defiantly the leader.

"Alright, well, I'm Annabeth Chase," The blonde hair girl started. "daughter of Athena." She was tan like most of the kids here were. She wore what looked like the standard Camp Half-Blood shirt and a pair of shorts and shoes.

The guy next to her went next. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Des could practically see the excitement in Neri's eyes, Oh GODS! He had the same surfer tan as Neri. He was about 6', had black hair and green eyes. He wore a camp shirt with swim trunks and a pair o sandals.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Des could almost detect unhappiness in his voice, but maybe she was seeing things. he wore a black shirt unlike the rest and a pair of black jeans and black converse. He also wore a aviator jacket. He was a little shorter than Percy.

"I'm Travis," The kid started.

The kid next to him spoke next. "I'm Conner."

"And we are the Stolls." They spoke together, Des shivered, creepy.

"Sons of-"

"Hermes." Following that they got hit upside the head by Annabeth. They looked almost the exact same with blonde hair and brown eyes, the camp shirt, shorts and shoes. The only difference between them was height. Conner was about an inch shorter than Travis. (**A/N sorry I am not going to describe then any more, you guys know what they look like, if not then you should read the books!)**

"I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus." He looked a bit Hispanic with the curly hair and dark eyes.

"I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite." She was very pretty indeed.

"I'm Jason, son of Jupiter."

"Wait, I thought this was the Greek camp." El. said

"It is. But I left them in good hands." Jason answered with a thoughtful expression.

El just nodded in response. "Is there going to be any help there?" **(A/N sorry I really don't like doing this but, sorry, I can't remember anyone else that I will actually have in this sooo...)**

"Yes, we asked the Amazons to help them out."

El nodded again.

"Are we going to see the hunters?" Letha asked.

**Yay first chapie done, jeez, I'm a slow typer. **

**Anyway cupcakes to those of you who review and apples soo...**

**R&R please! people.**


End file.
